ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fireman Sam: Alien Alert development
The recently-released Fireman Sam: Alien Alert movie did have a few changes before the actual completed production was announced. Development Stage #1 Originally, a script was made for an untitled 60-minute potential Fireman Sam special about aliens from outer space. According to the script, this version was entirely different than the final film, and it had loads of differences. This script was written during production of the ninth series of Fireman Sam. Plot Norman Price invites all of his friends, Derek, James, Sarah, Mandy, Hannah, and Carlton (a sleepy kid wearing winter clothing), to a late-night sleepover fest. Just then, at midnight, Norman woke up to the sound of wirring noises and a bright flash of light. He first thought that Dilys woke up to get a glass of water, but it actually was the sound of UFOs at night. Norman was interested, and woke up his friends, even Carlton, to see the UFOs. Then, Dilys woke up to get a glass of water, only to freak out and scream while seeing the UFOs, rudely waking up Hecir from his nice little nap, until he freaks out that he sees the UFO too! Hecir lets the children go by the UFO mother ship so that he can take a picture of them. The next morning, Elvis told Fireman Sam, Penny, and Station Officer Steele about the UFO he saw last night. He took a picture of it and stayed up all night to play with the UFO. Penny tells the other firefighters that everyone in Pontypandy saw the UFOs last night, while one villager saw a handsome young stranger with a green trenchcoat, a white scarf, and blonde hair walking past his house last night. Fireman Sam, Station Officer Steele, and Elvis were shocked to hear that story. Later on, when Norman, Derek, Sarah, Hannah, and Carlton were playing outside, James runs by the other kids and tells them that he saw a young man with a green trenchcoat in the Wholefish Cafe, talking to Charlie and Bronwyn, Sarah and Jame's parents, about the UFO invasion last night. The kids were very curious to know, and peeked near the Wholefish Cafe to see what's going on. After talking to Bronwyn and Charlie, the young man comes out of the cafe and sees the children, as soon as time was right, Norman hears the stranger's voice saying, "Well, it looks like you six little troublemakers are up to something, eh? Well, I'll give you one favour. How would you like to go alien spotting with me tonight? We can see bright and colourful UFOs from here and there!" The children were very interested and the stranger was very happy about it. He tells the children that he will pick them up at 6:00 PM to begin searching for aliens and UFOs, and the kids agreed to do so. At night, the stranger goes to the houses of every villager that has children to pick up Norman, Mandy, Derek, James, Sarah, Carlton, and Hannah. Then, they were off to go search for aliens and UFOs. Just then, the firefighters were busy doing a night drill to find Penny, but Fireman Sam saw a person dressed up like an alien. Fireman Sam chased the alien and caught it successfully, causing them to roll down the hill and to stop at the area where the stranger was leading the children to. They accidentally made Sarah trip and fall into a ravine, causing her to break her leg. The other children, including the stranger, were frightened and shouted for help, until the other firefighters came by to rescue Sarah, and to put her into the hospital. Later on, when Fireman Sam, holding the alien by the arm, and the other firefighters came back to take the children back home, they saw the stranger and freaked out and froze in fear, letting the stranger and the children walk away from them to continue alien hunting. Just then, the alien grabbed a remote control and summoned the UFOs, causing the firefighters to get even more shocked. The stranger and the children were happy to see the UFOs when they saw them, and they ran after the UFOs. Then, later on, Fireman Sam got out of his panic mode and glared at the alien, before unmasking the alien, who is actually Hecir Price. Before the scene ends, Hecir smiles nervously at Fireman Sam and says to him, "What? WHAT?" The next morning, Everyone, except for Carlton, Ms. Chen, Lily, and the stranger, was near the outside of the Pontypandy Fire Station to hear Fireman Sam's announcement. He caught the alien, but it turns out that it was actually Hecir Price doing a big prank on them. Almost everyone, except for Elvis, Station Officer Steele, and Penny, who are still thinking about the stranger they saw last night, and Norman, who cares about his father, was glaring at Hecir for what he has done. They soon called the Newtown Police force. Later on, a detective inspector with a dark blue trenchcoat, and looks like Hector Dermont, comes by and arrests Hecir without even introducing himself. Then, the Newtown police force leaves, taking Hecir with them. Then, everything went normal, until Norman showed Fireman Sam a picture of a UFO taken last night. Everyone was amazed and laughed, thus ending the film. Characters Fireman Sam Elvis Cridlington Penny Morris Station Officer Steele Norman Price Mandy Flood Sarah and James Jones Hannah Sparkes Dilys Price Mike Flood (cameo) Helen Flood (cameo) Bronwyn Jones (cameo) Charlie Jones (cameo) Joe Sparkes (cameo) Lizzie Sparkes (cameo) Moose Roberts (cameo) Tom Thomas (cameo) Gareth Griffiths (cameo) Trevor Evans (cameo) Characters Introduced Buck Douglas Impostor (Unnamed stranger) Hecir Price Carlton Clover Detective Inspector Claudio Dermont Newtown police force Trivia Buck Douglas wasn't in this concept, instead being replaced by a handsome stranger that looks and dresses like him, who would later on become the Buck Douglas Impostor from New Fireman Sam. This was supposed to be Hecir Price's only appearance in the Fireman Sam franchise, but HIT Entertainment thought it wasn't a good idea. It was also supposed to be Carlton Clover's, Detective Inspector Claudio Dermont's, and the Newtown police force's first appearance, but they got scrapped for unknown reasons, although, Carlton Clover appeared in the second and third stages of development, with both stages having a movie-length animation test with voice acting. This is the only stage of development not to be produced, but it was storyboarded, voice acted, and coloured. Category:Development Category:Pre-release Category:Prototypes Category:Fireman Sam Category:Buck Douglas